ABC Amour Beauté et Célébrité
by cullen15000
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du Wedding Or Divorce contest Un Edward acteur , une Bella actrice. Ils se retrouvent pour tourner un épisode d'un soap et les choses tournent ...bizarrement ou pas. (Juste un amusement- A prendre au 3eme degré- au moins)


_**TITRE **: Amour, Beauté et Célébrité._

_**Hello les filles**_

_**Cet OS a été publié dans le cadre du concours "WeddingOrDivorce Contest" qui m'a inspiré (merci les filles de OS Twilight Contest !) .**_

_**Arrivé en 4eme place (ex-aequo avec "Divorcer " de mon amie Debby Fiction qui m'a encouragé ) je vous le soumet à présent. **_

_**Merci à Chrys pour ces 5 ou 6 lectures de ce long OS en 5 actes ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : la Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de S. MEYER. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

_**Titre phare de cet OS : Coldplay **__- « Magic »_

* * *

><p><strong>ACTE 1 La promise<strong>

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**- Marie lève un regard amoureux vers Anthony – Ne pas rompre le lien visuel – Voix tremblante et émue de Marie. Ils se tiennent les mains.**

**Bella :**_** - Moi Marie Dwyer, je souhaite devenir ta femme dans la joie et dans le malheur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »**_

**Elle lui passe l'alliance**

**-ABC-**

_Dans la richesse peut-être. Dans le malheur c'est certain… et sa mort n'allait pas tarder à venir… C'était évident ! Je vais l'étriper avant la fin de la cérémonie. Scénario idiot ! Jasper m'a pourtant habitué à mieux ! _

Submergée par ses pensées rageuses, Bella Swan jeta le script à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si seulement celui-ci avait pu se transformer en un shuriken tranchant, une de ses armes en origami ! Bella, de son imagination débordante, visualisa l'arme de papier LE décapiter avec la précision d'un scalpel

Elle indiqua d'un geste péremptoire à Tania et Kate, respectivement coiffeuse et maquilleuse, de sortir. Les deux femmes qui effectuaient leur travail en silence, sensibles aux émotions électriques jaillissant depuis ce matin de l'actrice de ce soap s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Bella fit taire aussi la petite voix qui depuis hier soir, et revenue au premier plan de sa conscience, qui lui disait qu'il serait criminel de décapiter un si bel homme.

_Et Zut ! Elle avait le DROIT d'être en COL__È__RE !_

Il n'était pas encore 7h du matin qu'elle avait déjà pris à partie deux personnes et jeté dehors l'habilleuse. Bella Swan, habituellement calme et agréable avec tout le monde, n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce début de journée. Tout le personnel technique sur le tournage des 5 épisodes de la série « Amour, Beauté et Célébrité » en déplacement à Vegas l'avait bien compris.

Une fois seule dans la chambre qui lui servait aussi de loge, Bella se leva et alla récupérer, en grommelant, le script qui avait traversé la pièce comme un missile. Le pauvre amas de papier froissé n'était pour rien dans son humeur.

Enfin presque rien. Elle le défroissa machinalement sur sa poitrine, sans égard pour la dentelle blanche ornant son bustier.

Enfin, il contenait quand même l'idiotie de ce scenario de mariage ridicule et précipité entre Anthony Masen et Marie Dwyer. Ça ne tenait pas la route. Jasper Whitlock ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre de rebondissement imbécile.

C'était sûrement cela qui l'énervait autant.

Et puis, il y avait aussi cette robe de mariée, ridiculement belle. D'un blanc virginal, sa vaste jupe ondoyait sur la courbe de ses hanches à chacun de ses mouvements. Le bustier ajusté dénudant ses épaules, suivait les moindres palpitations de sa poitrine, rendant ses émotions encore plus évidentes pour tout spectateur un peu attentif. Oui, cette robe était désespérément agaçante aussi. Presque autant que la pensée de Mike Newton, qui serait au premier plan en tant que témoin, et qui allait plonger ses yeux bleus dans son décolleté.

Oui, cela l'énervait aussi sûrement un peu.

Elle n'avait pas dormi non plus, ou très peu, ce qui lui avait valu des reproches peu discrets de sa maquilleuse.

Mais en aucun cas sa mauvaise humeur n'était due à ce que, courageusement, Emmett McCarthy, son réalisateur préféré jusqu'à hier, lui avait appris la veille.

Négligemment, il lui avait annoncé que la directrice de casting, Alice Brandon s'était enfin décidée pour l'acteur qui allait tenir le rôle de Masen, son futur époux.

Bien, avait-elle pensé, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

« Et elle arrive quand cette merveille qu'Alice a enfin adoubée ? Puis-je savoir son nom ? Je me marie demain avec lui, enfin Marie se marie avec lui. » avait demandé Bella, en plaisantant, sans pressentir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Il arrive tard cette nuit. Nous ne le verrons que demain. C'est un grand nom, nous avons de la chance, il est sorti de sa retraite pour nous. C'est euh... Cullen. Edward Cullen » avait précisé Emmett avec au moins la correction de paraître gêné.

Moins deux trois secondes plus tard, il avait disparu de la pièce comme désintégré sous la force du regard éberlué puis furieux de Bella.

_Le rôle de Masen, le bel inconnu que Marie, son personnage, avait choisi pour convoler en juste noce, était tenu par LUI._

Elle n'avait donc pas dormi et elle était ce matin juste un peu… agacée. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas à cause de LUI. Non elle ne LUI ferait pas cet honneur.

Furieuse et décidée, Bella s'effondra, sans douceur, ni féminité, dans son fauteuil, et fixa son reflet blême dans le miroir. Elle y retrouva Marie, la jeune idiote inconstante qui avait décidé, (enfin le scénariste, Jasper avait décidé pour elle) de se marier avec un homme encore inconnu la veille.

Si on relisait le scenario ?

Marie avait choisi cet homme afin de prendre une revanche sur son fiancé James, en fuite 24 heures avant leur mariage. Cet adorable fiancé la laissait en plan, avec 250 invités, un jardin décoré de milliers de fleurs, un banquet somptueux et coûteux, quatre demoiselles d'honneur toutes mauves et froufroutantes – non trois, une avait disparu avec le fiancé) mais il lui restait surtout une fierté en lambeaux.

_**(Ndla : pour celles qui ne suivent pas, entraînez-vous en regardant n'importe quel soap américain).**_

Tout cela parce que Monsieur James préférait la fiancée de son frère qui était d'ailleurs son ex-femme. D'où l'arrivée de l'inconnu dans le tableau. Bella fit une moue dépitée : Jasper avait une imagination débridée pour maintenir l'intérêt des téléspectateurs.

Dans le miroir, l'innocente et inconsciente Marie, somptueusement pomponnée, coiffée d'un chignon flou terminé en longues anglaises brunes pour son mariage, la regarda de ses grands yeux chocolat puis, lui tira la langue.

- Oui, je le promets. Jamais ! Je ne perdrai pas ce rôle pour toi, Cullen. Je l'ai gagné et peaufiné depuis 3 ans. Je suis une professionnelle et quel que soit l'imbécile que l'on m'attribut comme partenaire du jour au lendemain. J'apprendrai et réciterai parfaitement mon rôle, je le regarderai même amoureusement puisqu'il le faut ! lança Bella à son reflet qui lui répondit par une autre grimace dubitative.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte II Le promis<strong>

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**Regards toujours liés****– Voix sérieuse mais légèrement amusée.**

**Edward : - **_**Moi Anthony Masen souhaite prendre Marie Dwyer pour épouse, je jure de l'aimer et la respecter, la soutenir et lui être fidèle, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté…**_

**Il lui passe l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche et sourit d'un air victorieux.**

**-ABC-**

C'était tout simplement ridicule.

Il avait beau lire et relire ces quelques phrases et les indications scéniques, il n'en revenait pas. Il devait avoir perdu sa santé mentale quelque part entre le Montana et Las Vegas pour avoir accepté la proposition de Rosalie Hale. Jouer dans une série ? Un soap ? Dans la pure tradition américaine pour sa reprise avec le milieu cinématographique ?

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas les propositions qui abondent sur mon bureau. Il y a ça ou rien ! » avait-elle dit en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Rien. » aurait dû être sa réponse immédiate, mais elle avait enchainé immédiatement « Cinq années sabbatique ! Tu te rends compte ? Cinq ! Tu as du talent à revendre, énormément de talent, même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre. Tu ne peux pas choisir de moisir dans ton ranch avec tes vaches… Tu vaux mieux que cela et si tu veux mon avis, l'image du cow-boy solitaire est dépassée. Va de l'avant ! Les Cronenberg, Herzog et autre grands noms doivent se souvenir que tu existes. Il faut remettre le pied à l'étrier et vite, et pour cela, mon petit contrat avec « Amour Beauté et Célébrité » est idéal.

Edward avait failli rire mais Rosalie n'avait pas tort, il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Plantant la dernière banderille sur un Edward déjà à demi vaincu, elle avait achevé : « C'est idiot je le sais, et tout le monde le sait mais, c'est gentillet et bien payé. De quoi te faire patienter, en attendant un beau scénario. Franchement dans « Amour Beauté et Célébrité, tu vas relever le niveau. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil. McCarthy, le réalisateur de la saison, est bien évidemment enchanté de trouver ton nom dans le générique et Jasper Whitlock, le scénariste est un ami, il a juré de faire un effort pour toi. »

Le scénario avait alors changé de main. Et Cullen avait signé pour un an.

Ouep ! Jasper Whitlock avait dû jurer à son amie, mais l'effort n'était pas vraiment visible. En tout cas, pas sur ces premières scènes. Cullen grimaça encore une fois. L'héroïne venait de se faire larguer à un jour du mariage et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de sauter au cou du premier venu et de remplacer le fiancé fugitif au pied levé.

Très idiot.

Aussi stupide que lui, Edward Cullen, d'avoir accepté le rôle de Masen.

Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la chambre, histoire de mémoriser ce dialogue romantique dans la tête. À vrai dire, le dialogue n'était qu'une partie du problème. Il y avait aussi les indications gribouillées à la main par le « réalisateur » Emmett McCarthy.

**« Regard étonné, admiratif puis follement amoureux » **

Ah oui, rien que cela ? D'une fille rencontrée dans un couloir la veille ? Ben non, ça continuait ensuite.

**« Ses mains lui pressent la taille et il la serre contre lui, fou de désir »**

OK ! Ses mains doivent montrer son désir. S'il était vulgaire, il rajouterait bien que le désir, lui, il « l'exprimait » avec une autre partie de son anatomie. Mais pour une série qui passait en prime time, dans l'Amérique soi-disant puritaine…

_Allez Cullen, au boulot… Courage ! _

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, décoiffant encore une fois le travail du professionnel qui s'était acharné à assagir ses épis. Il avait pourtant raccourci un maximum sa chevelure avant de prendre l'avion, mais les mèches blondies par le soleil et le grand air, n'avaient pas eu l'heur de plaire à ce coiffeur.

Peu importe, un marié peut se permettre de ne pas être impeccable. Il avait déjà revêtu son costume de pingouin noir, parfaitement ajusté, malgré un incident avec la chemise blanche festonnée qui avait rendu l'âme. Il avait donc sorti l'une des siennes, plus simple mais à sa taille. Il revit l'air comiquement désolé de la costumière devant le désastre. « Je suis navrée monsieur Cullen, on m'avait pourtant donné vos mesures... Votre ancienne habilleuse…» « Laissez tomber Jess, j'ai dû m'élargir un peu au niveau des épaules. Vous reprendrez des mesures plus tard. » Rougissante la fille s'était éclipsée à regret pour qu'il termine de se préparer.

Un petit coup bref à la porte, et la tête de McCarthy, coiffée d'une casquette de base-ball à l'envers, passa par l'ouverture :

- Prêt Cullen ? Pour le grand retour ?

- Sûrement. J'ai encore un peu de temps ?

- Cinq minutes tapantes ! Ensuite en piste ! On t'attend sur le plateau 5-A en extérieur. Dans les jardins, coté ouest. J'envoie quelqu'un te chercher ?

- Non ça ira, je devrais me retrouver dans le labyrinthe de l'hôtel. Ils se ressemblent tous.

- Ça marche.

La porte se referma. Bon il avait cinq minutes pour se mettre dans la peau d'un ahuri qui allait se marier avec une inconnue. Ça, on ne l'y prendrait jamais plus. Même s'il était un imbécile d'avoir ce putain de rôle. Heureusement il n'avait signé que pour une saison. Le grand amour entre Anthony et Marie serait bref... comme toujours.

Il aurait du rester chez lui. Il était très bien dans son ranch, avec ses étalons et ses vaches ! Loin des fans hurlantes et stressantes.

Edward était arrivé la veille très tard dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Et il s'était déjà fait agressé trois fois. L'aéroport tout d'abord. Un grand classique. Une deuxième fois dans le hall de l'hôtel qui servait de base à l'équipe de tournage, puis quelques secondes plus tard dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il signait gentiment un autographe malgré sa fatigue, la femme avait jeté ses bras autour de son cou pour tenter de lui extorquer un baiser. Le genre de scène qui l'aurait rendu fou quelques années auparavant.

Le retour dans le monde des strass et de la célébrité se passait plutôt mal, même s'il n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid.

Il avait donc très mal dormi ensuite.

Il s'était coupé en se rasant.

Il avait déchiré la chemise qu'il devait mettre.

Et son agacement, léger, très léger, n'avait rien à voir, absolument rien, avec le fait qu'il allait se retrouver face à ELLE après cinq ans, sans lui avoir jamais donné de nouvelles.

Il soupira, rajusta ses boutons de manchettes (qui portait à notre époque des boutons de manchettes à part les vampires d'un autre âge qui se mariaient avec leur bien-aimée ?)

Il se planta devant le miroir. Il avait changé en cinq ans. Un homme d'environ trente ans en costume lui faisait face, le regard vert et interrogateur, des mâchoires carrées et décidées, une bouche mince, entourée de quelques fines ridules, ne souriait pas. Il était plus large d'épaules qu'à une époque certes, mais surtout plus dur, plus anguleux. Il passa sa main sur sa joue rasée de près, cherchant une réponse dans le miroir. Qui était-il devenu depuis cinq ans ? Avait-il résolu ses problèmes ou juste fui une situation qui ne lui convenait plus ?

Trois coups sur la porte.

- Cullen on t'attend toujours ! brailla McCarthy à travers la porte.

- Je viens.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte III Le décor<strong>

**-ABC-**

**Épisode 1 – Scène 2**

**Masen est près du pasteur, il discute avec son témoin, un ami de Marie. Le témoin de James s'étant décommandé.**

**Masen est nerveux, mais le cache. Les invités le regardent, étonnés, et de plus en plus curieux.**

**Edward : **_**- Ma promise arrive quand ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me faire faux bond. **_**(Ton de la plaisanterie)**

**-ABC-**

Armé du gobelet de café que venait de lui donner gentiment Angela, une gentille brunette, et de son script bleu dans l'autre main, Edward avança rapidement vers son objectif, l'autel où son double devait se passait la corde au cou. Il observa le décor de la scène de mariage en chemin. Faisant abstraction de la technique : des projecteurs, des perches, micros et caméras, il faillit sourire, ou vomir en voyant le décor : un jardin typiquement américain de la classe moyenne, affreusement orné de fleurs artificielles mauves et blanches, une allée de faux pétales de roses, moins d'odeur, moins romantique, mais tellement plus résistant, quelques bancs de chaque côté de l'allée sur lesquelles étaient déjà installés « familles » et figurants… puis la « scène ». L'estrade blanche où le marié qu'il incarnait, devait prendre place. Un jeune blondinet l'attendait sur la droite. Edward fronça les sourcils. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait dû le voir dans une série quelconque lorsqu'il se posait sur son canapé après une dure journée de travail. Le blondinet se dandina en rougissant un peu, puis il lui tendit la main.

- Hello Cullen. Je suis Mike. Mike Newton, enchanté de faire ta connaissance et d'être ton témoin. T'es un veinard tu sais, on donnerait tous un bras pour l'épouser Notre Bella.

- Salut.

Pourquoi il devrait être sympa avec ce type ? Arrêtant la conversation, Edward se tourna vers le reste du décor. Un pasteur. Ben oui, il fallait bien cela. Mais il n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi. Grand brun baraqué, un peu typé, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise dans son costume que le serait un panda si on lui avait confié le rôle.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-il à son témoin. Autant qu'il serve à un truc, lui.

- Black ? C'est le pasteur. Il n'est pas très heureux du casting, il vient d'arriver dans la série. C'est un rôle secondaire.

Secouant discrètement la tête, Edward négligea aussi ce type-là et poursuivit son inspection plus ou moins discrète des lieux. À sa gauche, un immense buffet, des alignements de gâteaux à la crème et toasts colorés côtoyaient les coupes de fruits exotiques. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait manger un peu. Une soudaine envie de litchi le fit saliver. Il n'en avait pas savouré depuis… ELLE. C'était « leur** »** dessert. En fait, il n'avait rien pu avaler ce matin quand il avait compris QUI interprétait le rôle de la mariée. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir dès que possible une petite conversation à ce sujet avec Rosalie.

A sa droite, un petit groupe d'acteurs en costume discutaient. Un couple attira son attention. Esmée et Carlisle ! Enfin des têtes connues. Ils avaient tournés ensemble en Australie il y a quelques années et le courant était bien passé entre eux. Le couple faisait partie des rares personnes qu'il avait reçues dans sa retraite perdue. Au même instant, mue par le curieux instinct féminin, Esmée tourna la tête vers lui. Elle parut surprise une seconde puis lui sourit. Gentiment. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver ici. Elle donna un coup de coude à son voisin, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et Carlisle se retourna à son tour vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les sourcils comiquement, montrant ainsi son interrogation de le voir parmi eux. Sans un mot, ni faire un pas vers eux, Edward leva le script qui justifiait sa présence. Carlisle acquiesça et cligna de l'œil. Ils se verraient plus tard pour en discuter.

- Tout le monde en place hurla Emmett, le grand moment est venu, la mariée est prête. La saison 3 de ABC peut commencer.

Durant quelques secondes, une ruche sembla bourdonner tandis qu'Angela, apparut comme par miracle du néant comme toute bonne assistante, lui ôtait café et script et le déplaçait de quelques centimètres sur la gauche. Chaque personnage était en position. Edward disparut et Anthony prit peu à peu sa place. Tout le monde se figea.

Emmett hurla, ce devait être son mode de communication.

- Scène 2 ! 1ère !

Le clap résonna.

- ACTION !

La Marche nuptiale débuta.

Quatre adorables gamines en mauve, ajoutèrent plus ou moins gracieusement quelques pétales sur le sol en avançant aussi majestueusement qu'elles avaient appris à le faire.

La partie de cerveau d'Edward Cullen toujours présente, ricana intérieurement devant le cliché. Anthony Masen lui, resta totalement sérieux et concentré sur son mariage.

Trois demoiselles d'honneur assorties suivirent, un sourire ultrabrite plaqué sur leur visage.

L'une d'elle osa même un clin d'œil au « fiancé » qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Puis Elle arriva.

Blanche.

Somptueuse.

Majestueuse.

Encore plus… furieuse que dans ses souvenirs…

Anthony était impassible, serrant les dents, mais Edward laissa échapper un « humpff » peu discret lorsque une douleur ancienne, telle un coup de poing au plexus solaire, l'atteint.

_Putain, j'ai vraiment fait une sacrée connerie_… furent les dernières pensées d'Edward avant qu'Anthony ne prenne provisoirement le dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte IV Anthony et Marie<strong>

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 3**

**Le pasteur – Je vous déclare Marie et Femme. Anthony, vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.**

**Il lui lâche les mains. La saisit par la taille et l'embrasse avec douceur. **

**-ABC-**

Les alliances avaient été échangées. Le serment aussi, après mille tâtonnements. Et un nombre de prises assez étonnant pour tenter de faire disparaître des phrases romantiques prononcées avec l'implication d'un robot. Bella et Edward avaient rivalisé d'efforts pour se « marier » sans se regarder.

Les figurants commençaient à trouver le temps long et un bourdonnement constant agitait la foule. McCarthy était sur les nerfs. Mais pas autant qu'Edward qui replaça encore une fois nerveusement une mèche rebelle. Il était temps de passer à la scène suivante.

D'une voix peu convaincue, Black, le pasteur, lança comme à regret, la phrase immuable conformément au scénario.

- Je vous déclare Anthony et Marie, mari et femme. Anthony vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.

Edward savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait appris son rôle. Il allait le faire mais… Il regarda le pasteur, l'air sombre, puis sa « femme », qui semblait prête à l'émasculer s'il la touchait. Il regarda à nouveau Black, hésita une seconde.

- Euh… vous avez l'âge requis pour nous marier Monsieur le Pasteur ? demanda Edward/ Anthony mi plaisantant, mi sérieux. Je ne voudrais pas que ce mariage soit illégal, vous comprenez ?

Simultanément, Bella se raidit contre lui. Et une voix hurla.

- COUPEZ !

Emmett marcha vers le couple ou plutôt il se rua vers eux.

- Cullen tu te payes ma tête ? On s'en fiche de l'âge du pasteur ! Tu embrasses ta femme et c'est dans la boîte pour ce matin. Bon sang, on a déjà pris deux heures de retard à cause de vos pitreries à tous les deux !

- OK, excuse-moi. J'y arriverais si…

- Non, je vais te donner une leçon de conjugaison : Tu VAS Y A-RRI-VER ! Au futur, pas au conditionnel ! articula le réalisateur en détachant chacune des syllabes.

- C'est juste que… commença Edward en se frottant la nuque d'une main, tenant toujours la main de Bella de l'autre. Il se tut, embarrassé, et les regards de Bella et d'Emmett se fixèrent sur lui.

- Tu as un problème ? Pour embrasser notre Bella ? repris Emmett, cherchant à comprendre.

Il semblait incrédule. L'assemblée ricana et Bella s'assombrit encore. Edward soupira.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème mais, elle n'a pas l'air enthousiaste, maugréa-t-il doucement à l'intention du réalisateur trop curieux.

Emmett se retourna vers la promise qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment regardée. Dans son esprit un peu machiste, un baiser, c'était l'homme le « conducteur », il ne comprenait pas exactement les réticences d'Edward. Il considéra longuement l'actrice de haut en bas, jusqu'au bout des escarpins blancs qui pointaient sous la longue robe blanche, il remonta longuement son regard, s'attardant sur le visage inhabituellement coloré de Bella.

- Humm, je vois. Bella ? Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que nous terminions cette scène comme elle doit l'être ?

Bella se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait arraché l'anneau de mariage fictif qui pesait à son annulaire, qu'elle aurait fui loin de cette scène idiote et douloureuse, loin de cet homme encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle ne le voulait pas non plus.

- Bella ? Grinça Emmett entre ses dents.

Mauvais signe…

- Ok... Qu'il le fasse, lâcha Bella.

- Merci pour ta collaboration. Jake... déclare-les mari et femme encore une fois…

Emmett recula hors champ et le clap retentit.

- Action !

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Anthony vous pouvez embrasser votre épouse.

Edward lâcha les mains de Bella qui étaient restées inertes dans les siennes depuis le début du tournage de la scène. Il la regarda brièvement.

Anthony saisit la taille fine de Marie, sentant la tiédeur de sa peau à travers le tissu léger. Il respira son parfum en se penchant vers elle. Il ferma un peu les yeux et, approchant le corps de la jeune femme à lui, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Pas plus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le regard chocolat outré de Bella rencontra les prunelles vertes étincelantes d'Edward. D'un même accord, ils se reculèrent autant que le permettaient leur position. Ils avaient ressenti la même chose. Le même danger. La passion était là, juste là, palpitant entre eux, attendant juste l'étincelle d'un contact, pour exploser comme il y a cinq ans.

- Coupez ! Non mais putain vous me faites quoi là ? Ca commençait pourtant pas mal et puis pff ! On tourne les Bisounours ? Même les bisous de Barbie et Ken sont plus hot… Cullen tu as oublié comment on fait ? Tu ne sais plus embrasser une femme ou quoi ?

Piqué au vif dans sa fierté masculine, le teint pâle d'Edward vira au rouge brique. Il avait la technique et l'expérience, même si depuis deux ou trois ans le sport en chambre ne l'inspirait pas plus que cela, parce que c'était ….du sport et rien d'autre.

- Je ne réponds pas à ce genre d'insinuations McCarthy ! grinça-t-il sèchement.

- Je sais... tu veux que je te montre ? Lâche Bella une seconde, je vais te montrer comment il faut faire.

Instinctivement il resserra ses mains autour de la taille de Bella qui se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

- Ça suffit ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour cela.

La voix de Bella avait claqué.

- Fiche-nous la paix, on va y arriver.

- Tu es sûre ? Et surveille-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'emmener notre nouvelle vedette se faire recoudre la langue ou autre chose parce que tu n'auras pas su te réfréner.

- McCarthy vous dépassez les limites, gronda Edward, même s'il n'était pas franchement loin d'avoir eu la même idée quelques minutes plus tôt. Bella, sa belle Bella si douce et gentille avait laissé place à une femme glaciale et légèrement effrayante.

Il savait que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas encore embrassée, mais la colère de Bella l'avait freiné dans ses ardeurs.

Presque autant que ses propres émotions quand la douceur de ses lèvres, à peine effleurées, l'avait électrisé.

- C'est vous deux qui dépassez les limites de ma patience. Dernier essai. Après je vous vire !

Tout le monde savait qu'il parlait pour le fun, mais chacun reprit sa place en un clin d'œil, Emmett McCarthy était un bon bougre, un réalisateur agréable et taquin, un peu lourdaud parfois mais il ne fallait pas le chercher comme on dit. Et les deux vedettes ce matin avaient été particulièrement bizarres pour deux acteurs réputés calmes, professionnels et efficaces.

- Scène 3 ! 4ème !

Clap.

ACTION !

Jacob s'avança un peu et fixant d'un air sévère les deux jeunes promis qui se tenaient devant lui par la main, déclama d'une voix forte :

- Anthony et Marie, je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Anthony, vous devez embrasser votre épouse, insista Jacob Black en commettant un lapsus révélant son impatience.

Un sourire rêveur et malicieux éclaira un instant le visage d'Anthony. Il se pencha en avant, souriant presque moqueusement, inspira en fermant les yeux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis son regard vert plongea dans celui de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

La caméra fit un gros plan sur l'homme qui murmura doucement.

- Prête ?

Un léger hochement de tête fut la seule réponse visible de Marie. Anthony lâcha alors les mains de la jeune femme pour les glisser lascivement vers sa taille. Il effleura doucement la soie de la jupe et remonta sur le côté, vers le bustier ajusté. Il sentait le cœur de Marie palpiter juste sous son pouce gauche. Il secoua un peu la tête, comme pour tenter de se sortir d'un sortilège qui l'envoûtait puis, sans lâcher le regard de sa jeune épouse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle frissonna et posa à son tour ses mains sur sa nuque pour le garder près d'elle. Ils écartèrent les lèvres, approfondirent leur baiser, partagèrent leur émotion, leurs langues se redécouvrant, leur cœur vibrant à l'unisson.

Cela faisait si longtemps. Il en avait tant envie. Il en avait tant besoin. Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois. Il était là, elle le tenait dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvaient et la magie était là, intacte. Le désir renaissait de ses cendres, comme si les années ne les avaient pas séparés.

Bella sentait son cœur battre à un rythme totalement aléatoire. Le contact de cet homme la brûlait. Son parfum boisé la comblait. Elle ne pouvait cesser de frôler la nuque d'Edward, solide et tendre à la fois, lissant et décoiffant en même temps, les cheveux cuivrés comme avant. La peau douce et tiède de son dos dénudé par la robe, si fragile et si tendre vibrait sous les caresses de ses doigts. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, doucement, incapables de se séparer un seul instant.

Edward la serra plus fort contre lui et mordilla ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu'ils durent s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, elle sentit la preuve de son désir puissant contre sa jupe, il accentua la pression de son bassin contre elle et instinctivement, elle répondit en se pressant encore plus vers ce corps qui la faisait se consumer de désir d'un simple baiser, aujourd'hui, comme hier. Elle gémit lorsqu'il s'éloigna une seconde…

- Coupez ! PARFAIT !

Emmett était déjà là, tout près d'eux et ils devaient reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais quelle réalité ? Celle d'Anthony et Marie, les héros de ABC ? Ou la leur ? Celle d'un couple déchiré, séparé depuis des lustres qui découvrait ébahi que la magie existait toujours entre eux ?

- Bon, vous avez été géniaux tous les deux. On y est arrivé ! Mais pour la nuit de noces, elle est prévue au programme demain… donc, je devais vous « couper » avant que vous n'alliez trop loin… avec mes excuses. Vous avez quartier libre...

McCarthy s'éloigna, semblant les oublier instantanément pour rejoindre l'un des preneurs de son, puis il se retourna vers eux brutalement et avec un sourire moqueur leur lança :

- Vous êtes libres de faire des sudokus si ça vous inspire, ce dont je doute, ou de continuer à répéter autant que vous le souhaitez pour demain. Vous avez même un accès illimité à un jacuzzi dans vos suites pour refroidir les esprits. À bientôt les « zamoureux !

À regret et avec douceur, Edward relâcha la taille de Bella, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle tombe et elle semblait assez secouée elle aussi, par ce baiser. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle accepta son bras secourable le temps que ses jambes soient aptes à reprendre leur fonction première : la faire tenir debout. Ce baiser avait été... waouh !… inattendu. Elle aurait dû le gifler, mais non, ils tournaient une scène, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ÇA, pendant le travail. Ni après d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi justement elle y avait pris autant de plaisir, elle aussi. Pourquoi se priver ? Mais que faire ?

Elle le regarda attentivement, cherchant sur le magnifique visage d'Edward la moindre trace de la passion qu'ils venaient de partager, le moindre écho de ce qui faisaient encore tambouriner son cœur… Il ne la regarda pas et son pâle profil, semblait de marbre. Comme le jour où il était parti. La colère remonta en elle en un instant avec les souvenirs de ce jour terrible.

Elle lâcha le bras dont le contact sembla soudain la brûler et tourna les talons, un peu trop vite, il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir, lui évitant une chute grotesque sur le plateau.

Sans un mot elle sortit. Il se permit alors de regarder la femme qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdue et qui pourtant, allait occuper son esprit toute la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Acte V Edward et Bella <strong>

_(Point de vue Edward & Bella)_

**-ABC-**

**Saison 3 Épisode 1 – Scène 4**

**Sur la plage- Lune de Miel - Crépuscule. Les mariés sont assis sur un vieux ponton de bois, sur une plage déserte.**

**Bella : - je suis désolée Anthony de vous avoir entrainé dans cette folie. C'était irréaliste ! Totalement idiot.**

**Edward : - Je ne suis là que parce que je l'ai voulu, Marie. Je n'utiliserai en aucun cas le terme idiot pour qualifier notre… union. Elle est sûrement… curieuse, peut-être un peu folle mais pas inintéressante, amusante oui. Cela nous fait vivre, ressentir, frissonner. **

**Elle le regarde. Étonnant. Charmée. **

**Bella : - Vous… tu ne regrettes pas ? **

**Edward : - Non, il ne faut pas regretter ce que l'on a fait, juste corriger nos erreurs et notre mariage n'en est pas une. Certains mariages prennent du temps avant de se finaliser. D'autres non. Nous apprendrons à nous connaitre. **

**Il se lève de la jetée. Il la relève et la porte. Ils quittent le ponton pour rejoindre la maison sur la plage qui abritera leur lune de miel.**

**-ABC-**

Furieuse toujours, elle entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et claqua la porte. Elle devait faire… Quoi ? Quelque chose pour se calmer. Pour oublier la fièvre qu'il avait allumée en elle, de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres si douces et si pressantes à la fois, sur les siennes.

Zut !

Elle détacha tant bien que mal le bustier et le jeta sur un fauteuil.

Prendre une douche.

Oui, il le fallait.

Cullen l'avait plaquée cinq ans plus tôt. Deux jours après l'avoir demandée en mariage…

Elle ne devait pas penser à la frénésie qui venait de la prendre devant cent personnes, ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'elle s'était collée de façon impudique contre lui pour mieux le sentir, tout en maintenait sa nuque penchée sur elle de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Re-Zut !

Elle avait ce mec dans la peau. Cinq ans n'avaient rien changé ! S'il se pointait là pour la demander en mariage, elle était suffisamment gourde pour accepter. Ou pour le massacrer !

Elle ôta sa jupe et d'un coup de pied hasardeux et irrespectueux pour ce symbole virginal elle l'envoya rejoindre le haut de sa tenue.

En talons hauts et sous-vêtements, Bella arpenta sa chambre. Que faire ?

Une journée avec lui et elle avait perdu la tête.

Tourner une saison avec lui ?

Bon sang, elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait accepté de l'épouser.

Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Et Pfft ! du jour au lendemain il était parti.

Plus d'Edward. Plus de mariage.

Plus de cœur. Que des lambeaux douloureux et une envie de pleurer…

Non. Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Sûrement pas.

Mais…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, plongée dans ses pensées tumultueuses, elle ne répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella se retourna vers l'entrée.

Il était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps se suspendit. Il entra sans la lâcher des yeux et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il l'hypnotisait de son regard. Autant qu'il semblait fasciné par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'était changé. Jean clair, chemise bleu pâle à peine refermée. Elle prit conscience de sa tenue, ou plutôt de son absence de tenue en remarquant l'assombrissement brutal de ses prunelles émeraude.

- Je... j'allais prendre une douche.

Un demi-sourire en coin se déroula sur ses lèvres, lentement.

- Ce programme me convient, répondit-il amusé, je vais t'aider.

Il avança doucement, mais sûrement, dans sa direction. D'un geste elle l'arrêta... une seconde. Il reprit sa progression.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il fit encore un pas.

- J'n'en sais fichtrement rien. J'ai dû me perdre entre circulant dans tous ces couloirs perpendiculaires les uns aux autres. Je ne sais pas.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tentation ultime de le toucher, de lui arracher sa chemise pour être à égalité et de poser enfin ses doigts, ses lèvres sur son torse. Son parfum, le même que dans ses souvenirs, la tourmenta. Elle trouva la force de demander, encore.

- Ne te paye pas ma tête ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un sursaut de volonté.

Il ferma les yeux sous son regard fasciné et se pencha un peu, il inspira, comme quelques minutes plus tôt devant les caméras.

- Je te respire. Tu m'avais manqué.

La gifle claqua. Fort.

Bella voulut reculer mais son dos heurta le mur. Edward secoua légèrement la tête comme pour disperser la douleur persistante. Sa joue était rose. Puis il sourit. Et ce sourire décidé illumina son visage. Elle y trouva ce qu'elle avait vainement cherché sur le plateau après leur baiser. Émotion. Bonheur. Détermination.

- Je l'ai méritée. Au minimum. On est d'accord là-dessus. Mais si tu es honnête avec ce que tu ressens ici.

Il tapota sa poitrine de son index, sur le liseré rose pâle de son soutien-gorge à balconnet, juste au-dessus de son cœur. La poitrine de Bella palpita, les pointes de ses mamelons instantanément durcirent sous le regard intense, les mâchoires d'Edward se crispèrent une seconde et un éclair de désir traversa son regard, mais il poursuivit :

- Si tu nous regardais clairement, sans te laisser influencer par ta colère légitime, on pourrait avancer au lieu de stagner ainsi. Je suis désolé. J'étais con. Peureux. Inconscient. Je pourrais m'insulter pendant des heures ça ne changera rien à ce que je nous ai fait.

- Nous sommes d'accord, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle ne voulait pas effacer les heures des jours passés à pleurer son départ, à détester cet homme. Il se plaqua contre elle. Puis il parla avec une sorte de rage désespérée.

- Je voulais réfléchir. À toi. À nous. M'éloigner un peu pour éclaircir ma tête après le feu d'artifice inattendu de ce baiser. J'avais presque oublié à quel point toi et moi c'était explosif. Mais pourquoi ? Perdre encore du temps ? Je suis passé devant ta porte. Tu es là et je ne peux rester loin de toi. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Il fondit alors sur Bella et plaçant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme immobile, pendant que de l'autre main il la plaquait contre le mur, faisant le siège de son corps quasi dénudé, par le sien. Proche si proche. Il sentit ses seins se dresser contre son buste à travers les étoffes qui les séparaient.

Elle s'enivra à son tour de son parfum. Il avait pris sa bouche d'assaut, décidé à gagner encore une fois la douce guerre d'un baiser passionné. Elle le laissa l'embrasser avec insistance, passive d'abord. Il mordilla, suça ses lèvres tour à tour, les décidant peu à peu, à lui laisser le passage de ses lèvres. Elle céda à ce doux supplice et il s'insinua dans sa bouche dans un gémissement dont elle ne sut d'où il parvenait.

Elle oublia tout.

Tout ce qui n'était pas le ballet furieux de leurs langues, la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, provoquant des frémissements dans son ventre. Tout ce qui n'était pas la fermeté des caresses de sa main sur sa hanche, la puissance de son érection contre elle. Il la désirait. Ardemment. Puissamment. Il l'avait quittée, abandonnée mais il était là et elle tremblait dans ses bras.

Bella maintenait ses mains fermement agrippées au mur derrière elle, elle voulait toucher son corps, le faire gémir et trembler. Elle brûlait de lui faire subir à son tour la subtile torture de caresses à peine ébauchées contre ses reins, celle qui faisait naître dans son intimité une petite flamme grandissante. Elle lui rendit de ses lèvres, ce qu'elle pouvait, répondant avec passion au baiser que celles d'Edward, habiles, lui infligeaient.

La passion l'avait envahi et il semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait enfin retrouvé le plaisir, le bonheur de l'embrasser, il ne pouvait stopper le plaisir qu'il ressentait à lécher sa lèvre supérieure, à taquiner sa langue, envahissant sa bouche. Il fut, nécessité humaine oblige, de s'arrêter une seconde pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, alors il plongea sa tête dans son cou où il s'enfouit quelques secondes.

C'était presque une agression mais il y avait de la douceur, de la douleur et du regret dans cette étreinte sauvage.

Il releva la tête et la regarda, attendant sa réaction, lui demandant en quelque sorte la permission de continuer. Alors elle fit ce dont son corps avait besoin, ses mains mues par leur propre volonté, par le désir qui la gouvernait, se détachèrent du mur et elle agrippa les épaules d'Edward pour le retenir contre elle. Pour qu'il recommence et au cas où il n'aurait pas compris, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour, assaillant les lèvres d'Edward. Il accueillit son assaut avec un grondement de plaisir et la hissa contre lui, ses mains soutenant les fesses de la jeune femme qui en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Gémissant à ce contact, il l'appuya contre le mur et laissa remonter une main le long de sa hanche, elle erra rapidement sur le côté de son buste avant de s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps, trouvant le sein gauche de Bella qu'il empauma rudement, caressa sa chair comme un assoiffé.

Bella détacha ses lèvres d'Edward pour parcourir son visage et son cou de baisers. Elle frémissait et le feu intime avait grandi formant dans son ventre une flamme claire et rougissante qui enflait au rythme lancinant de leurs bassins ondulant inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentait entre ses cuisses la toile rugueuse de son jean et ses mains alors, par un curieux rappel, glissèrent de son cou vers ses épaules écartant sans ménagement la chemise de lin bleue. Edward s'éloigna une seconde pour lui faciliter la tâche. La chemise s'effaça un peu… pas assez vite, les mains de Bella frôlaient le torse d'Edward, louvoyant sur un chemin imaginaire, chatouillant la pilosité de celui-ci, il grogna impatient…

- J'ai d'autres chemises.

Dans un cliquetis de boutons de nacre tombant sur le sol de l'entrée, la chemise disparut gentiment et Bella jeta ses lèvres avides sur la fine toison qui recouvrait les pectoraux de cet homme qui la maintenait clouée au mur. Elle s'enivra de son odeur épicée, elle lécha sur son torse la fine pellicule de sueur qui perlait, elle mordilla sa peau dans le creux de la clavicule gauche, là où palpitait la vie.

Lorsqu'il la souleva un peu plus, rompant le contact de ses lèvres sur son torse, elle gémit et embrassa son oreille, sa nuque. Elle s'embrasa en sentant sa virilité prisonnière de son jean qui heurtait alors son propre sexe brûlant. Puis il saisit son mamelon droit entre ses lèvres. L'autre était toujours captif, empaumé dans la main qui le malaxait avec plus ou moins de douceur. Le balconnet délicat avait disparu à un moment quelconque sous les mains habiles d'Edward mais Bella était bien incapable de dire quand.

Une succession d'incendies allumés dans son corps, dans sa tête, crépitait et rendit toute pensée cohérente impossible. Elle voulait juste plus, elle voulait juste apaiser cette attente qui la brûlait.

- Bella… souffla-t-il.

Était-ce un gémissement ? Une interrogation ?

- S'il te plaît n'arrête pas !

Il n'en attendait pas plus. Quelques instants plus tard, Bella était allongée, le dos sur le canapé de lin beige de la suite, le corps d'Edward toujours plaqué contre le sien.

Une partie de son cerveau remercia le décorateur de l'hôtel qui avait banni les horribles fauteuils en simili cuir, extrêmement désagréable contre une peau dénudée transpirante. Edward suçotait toujours ses mamelons durcis par le désir. Edward prenait son temps régalant chacun des globes d'une blancheur laiteuse de douces caresses, les soulevant, pinçant entre ses doigts la pointe durcie que sa bouche ne tourmentait plus. Bella arqua son corps sous le désir d'être plus près de lui, sous l'envie irrépressible de le sentir en elle et son bassin ondula dans le bref espace que le corps qu'Edward lui laissait, puis elle croisa une fois de plus les jambes autour de lui, et frottant son intimité contre la ferme érection qu'elle retrouva aisément et qui semblait grandir encore.

- Doucement Bella, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme cela... Cela fait si longtemps, il ponctua sa phrase d'une succion experte sur le sein gauche. Elle serait marquée. Peu importe…

- Et moi donc… répondit-elle, fermant ses yeux sous les sensations incroyables de sa peau crépitante au contact du torse nu d'Edward qui la frôlait au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle appliqua ses talons contre ses fesses, tout en jetant son bassin en avant, frôlant lascivement sa culotte en soie claire, humide de désir, contre lui. Il râla, puis se recula. Elle ouvrit les yeux, alarmée, et rencontra son regard sombre et brillant.

Un lent sourire crispé éclaira son visage. Edward admira le visage coloré de Bella, les lèvres rougies par ses baisers et les magnifiques cheveux bruns étalés autour elle. Tout souvenir de la coiffure sophistiquée disparue grâce à ses soins. Elle était belle, si belle, l'image même du désir, de la passion. Il faillit recommencer à l'embrasser, ne sachant déjà plus ce qui l'avait fait s'écarter de l'objet de son désir. Mais elle se frotta une fois de plus contre la douloureuse érection qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Son jean. Il devait s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte.

Si elle était d'accord.

- N'aie crainte, je ne partirai pas. J'en suis incapable.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire soulagé et releva la tête pour déposer un chemin de baisers brûlants sur ce torse qui la tentait. Il faillit craquer, mais il avait une priorité et de la main, il repoussa son épaule en arrière, la forçant doucement à se rallonger. Bella fit la moue.

- Je dois savoir ce que tu veux. Tu me désires mais je ne veux pas que cela. Avant d'aller plus loin il faut que l'on…

- Tais-toi…

Elle avait saisi sa ceinture et l'avait débouclée avec adresse et s'attaqua maintenant à la braguette de son jean d'une main, l'autre s'étant plaquée sur le renflement de son pantalon. Il haleta.

- Bella ! Je ne veux pas te…

- Chuuuuut…

Elle trouva le moyen de le faire taire, une de ses petites mains s'était faufilée habilement dans l'ouverture du jean. Sous le boxer elle s'était glissée le long de la hampe chaude et frémissante qui sembla bondir à son contact. En même temps, elle se releva contre le gré de cette main qui la maintenait mollement allongée et l'embrassa, l'obligeant au silence. Relatif car, sous ce traitement décidé, il siffla et lui mordit les lèvres.

Il capitula sous la caresse des doigts audacieux de Bella qui le rendait fou.

- Attends, souffla-t-il avec difficulté avant d'ôter le jean, le boxer et ses sandales avec des gestes hâtifs, hachés, toujours sous la torture des caresses ininterrompues de Bella. De ses mains et de sa bouche, elle touchait, frôlait, caressait, léchait toutes les parties du corps d'Edward qui lui étaient accessibles. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était partout, que sa peau le brûlait. Son sexe se tendit encore, frémissant sous le rythme de la main de Bella. Edward, enfin nu, arqua son corps, rejetant la tête en arrière, se pressant contre les doigts de sa douce tortionnaire. Une langue de feu le parcourait depuis la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait allumé. Furieusement et somptueusement allumé ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Son cœur s'emballa. Il haleta et donna quelques coups de reins contre sa main si habile. Toutes les sensations semblaient s'être focalisées sur un point de son corps : son sexe qui vibrait sous les infernales caresses de sa belle. Il gémit de plaisir et de frustration. Par son simple toucher, elle allait le faire jouir. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. S'il voulait lui donner du plaisir, il devait absolument reprendre un peu le contrôle.

Immédiatement !

Nu, il se plaqua contre le corps de Bella, se servant de son poids pour l'immobiliser un maximum. Il devait lui ôter son pouvoir de lui faire perdre les pédales. Son sexe était toujours fermement serré dans sa main, mais il était maintenu entre leur corps et malgré les tentatives de Bella de bouger un peu, elle dut céder sous la forte pression d'Edward.

- Tu es une diablesse. Tu as failli me faire partir comme un fou. Je dois me venger tu le sais, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, la mordillant au passage, provoquant un râle chez Bella qui tourna la tête et lui offrit son cou, sa nuque. Il écarta rapidement et avec douceur, les cheveux de la peau moite de sueur et investit le carré tendre et chaud de l'espace offert.

- Je vais te rendre ce que tu viens de me faire, chuchota-t-il encore, avant de glisser sensuellement son corps sur le sien, effleurant ses joues de ses mains.

- Regarde-moi ! demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers Edward et croisa son regard.

- Je veux que tu saches que je vais te prendre, que je suis là et que je ne partirai plus. Jamais.

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air hagard, Bella le fixait, cherchant à comprendre le sens des mots qu'il prononçait. Il la voulait, elle le voulait. Qu'il vienne en elle et apaise ce feu dévorant.

Certain d'avoir son regard sur lui, il poursuivit sa descente sur son peau, traçant un chemin humide de ses lèvres avides et habiles. Une multitude de foyers crépitèrent sur la peau de Bella. Sa poitrine durcit quand il passa sa langue doucement sur chacune des aréoles rose. Il était doux, mais elle voulait autre chose. Il avait été absent cinq longues années ! Cinq ans sans sentir son corps sur elle. Sans le toucher. Sans vibrer au rythme de ses reins.

- Edward… gémit-elle.

- Oui ma Bella ?

- Viens en moi.

Il sentait sa main se crisper sur lui, et son corps fin tentait d'onduler sous le sien, mais il n'avait pas terminé. Il voulait la faire sienne. Il avait besoin qu'elle oublie ces cinq longues années et ceux qui avaient éventuellement traversé sa vie. Il voulait la marquer.

Il la mordit légèrement sur la hanche, provoquant un sursaut, elle lâcha le sexe d'Edward qui frémit. Il descendit plus bas encore, ôta le dernier vêtement qui les séparait en le faisant glisser sur les cuisses fuselées de Bella qu'il embrassa au passage. Un baiser dans le creux de son genou la fit gémir. Le corps pâle de Bella ondula une nouvelle fois de désir sur le canapé. Il lui leva une jambe, embrassant le mollet, caressant le pied, mordillant un orteil, massant la cheville. Chacun de ses gestes était ponctué d'un gémissement lascif de Bella qui rendait Edward fou de désir. Mais il voulait prendre son temps. Enfin, il se mit à genoux sur le canapé et posa la jambe de Bella sur son épaule. Une main posée sur la cuisse qu'il caressa de ses lèvres, l'autre maintenant doucement Bella allongée d'une pression sur la taille, il contempla celle qui était allongée devant lui. Merveilleux spectacle qu'il voulait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Elle était nue, offerte à lui, les cheveux épars autour de son visage, le regard perdu dans le plaisir. Ses seins tremblaient au rythme accéléré de sa respiration et il caressa son ventre plat comme pour l'apaiser. De la hanche, ses doigts glissèrent, comme son regard, vers le fin triangle qui protégeait, si peu, son intimité. Elle lui était promise et de sa jambe repliée sur le cou d'Edward, Bella l'incita à faire ce dont il brûlait d'envie. Laisser son pouce frôler sa toison brune, et glisser peu à peu sur les lèvres intimes. Il se baissa et rapprocha sa tête du centre de plaisir de Bella. Un premier coup de langue doux, long, insistant, la fit se contracter une autre encore, elle déplaça ses mains sur sa tête, la maintenant entre ses cuisses, puis elle ne fut plus que convulsions et râles de plaisir.

Habilement, avec douceur ou rudesse, il l'amena vers le gouffre du plaisir titillant son intimité de la langue et de ses doigts. Elle se raidit, crispa ses mains sur ses cheveux. Sans cesser ses caresses, il releva un peu la tête, voulant l'admirer dans la montée de son plaisir. Elle avait refermé les yeux, incapable de supporter la tension qui la traversait. Elle était si loin, si haut, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'exploser. Il était son seul lien avec le monde. Lui, ses doigts, sa bouche. Il accéléra encore le rythme de sa langue.

- Ooohhh Edwaaard !…

Il pinça un mamelon et mordilla le petit point de chair sensible, alors qu'elle exhalait son nom dans un dernier frémissement, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Une vague l'emporta encore plus haut, la laissant sans défense. Puis un éclair l'éblouit et elle sembla se dissoudre dans le plaisir. Son corps s'arqua une dernière fois puis retomba inerte sur le canapé, doucement maintenu par Edward. Tout son corps se ramollit, chaque muscle, chaque os, liquéfiés et tremblotants…

Doucement, il continua de cajoler ses lèvres intimes, attendant que la tension s'apaise en elle. Puis calmement, il reposa la jambe de Bella et reprit sa place sur elle. Plaçant son sexe tendu entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa un sein, la courbe d'une épaule, son cou. Lascivement, doucement, basculant légèrement son bassin à petits coups de reins lents. Il était patient. Mort de désir mais patient. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, captura les lèvres qui erraient vers son oreille. Retrouvant avec trouble, son odeur sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Bon sang Edward, je… n'ai pas de mots.

- Alors tais-toi, dit-il gentiment.

Il avait ponctué chacun de ses mots d'un coup de reins léger et expert qui avait fait renaître le feu entre les cuisses de Bella, qu'elle croyait pourtant apaisé. Elle écarta imperceptiblement les jambes, dans une invite immémoriale qu'Edward comprit et il prit place entre ses cuisses, l'extrémité de son sexe frémissant contre celui de Bella. Elle était prête, elle le voulait. Et Dieu savait à quel point lui aussi avait besoin d'être en elle, mais il sembla hésiter, un lambeau de conscience résistant à son désir.

- Je… Préservatif. Réussit-il à haleter.

Elle le regarda, hébétée. Elle avait oublié. Elle hésita très peu.

- Je prends la pilule depuis des années.

Il se savait sain. Il lui faisait confiance, même si c'était un truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec personne, même pas avec elle cinq ans plus tôt.

Il plongea en elle au moment où elle avançait son bassin vers lui. Ils se rencontrèrent, gémirent en même temps. Il se glissa en râlant de bonheur dans l'étroit fourreau brûlant qui se contractait à son passage. Elle était faite pour lui. Tout était si nouveau, si intense, cette chaleur qui l'entourait, le comprimait sans aucune barrière. Lui en elle.

- Oh mon Dieu !...

Puis il fut impossible de parler. Emmêlés, suant, soupirant de plaisir. Encore Toujours. Rapidement. Profondément. Le corps à corps devint brutal répondant à un manque. Ensuite, tout bascula, leur rythme ralentit, la passion s'enrichit de quelque chose qui les fit trembler, ils s'enlacèrent de plus près, cherchant en l'autre la certitude que ce moment ne finirait jamais. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que s'ils se lâchaient, ils se perdraient à jamais.

Elle le serrait aux épaules, le griffant parfois, poussant son bassin à la rencontre de ses coups de reins rapides. Il poussait en elle, cherchant encore et toujours à la mener plus loin. Chaque profonde pénétration était encore meilleure que la précédente. Il savait qu'il allait perdre à ce petit jeu. Il n'était plus question de contrôle, ou même de plaisir, mais de survie. Il la voulait. Il était à elle et chaque mouvement de son bassin voulait le lui avouer. Il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'elle. Comme si elle le comprenait, elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras et resserrant ses cuisses et ses jambes autour de lui, enveloppe féminine protectrice contre l'intensité d'un plaisir ravageur.

Il céda et dans un dernier coup de reins, il jeta ses dernières forces en elle, libérant son plaisir en longs jets tandis qu'elle se crispait autour de son corps, de son membre, augmentant encore son orgasme. Alors qu'elle disparaissait encore une fois, explosant en mille morceaux, l'extase la cueillit par surprise.

Edward savait qu'il devait bouger, il s'était abattu sur elle, assommé par la puissance du plaisir. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre connaissance. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Même lorsque Bella et lui avaient fait l'amour quelques années plus tôt.

Il s'écarta doucement et adroitement fit basculer leurs corps moites de façon à ce que Bella soit allongée sur lui.

Il caressa et lissa les boucles brunes qui s'étalaient sur son torse. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il était mort. Mort et au paradis. Il ferma les yeux, se repassa dans sa tête cette matinée de fou et sa conclusion en un long film torride. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Il regarda la jeune femme et s'aperçut qu'elle avait relevé la tête, posée sur ses mains qui elles-mêmes jouaient avec la pilosité cuivrée de son torse. Elle le fixait, curieuse et alanguie, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- J'ai mille et une raisons de sourire. Sourire post-coïtal ?

Elle pouffa.

- Sourire parce que je me disais que j'étais au paradis.

Il caressa sa hanche.

- Sourire parce que ma déesse est nue sur moi et que d'un geste je peux m'emparer de sa poitrine, lui caresser les fesses.

Il joignit bien sûr le geste à la parole, flattant d'une main le contour d'un sein, de l'autre la courbe du postérieur de Bella, achevant ce geste en lui chatouillant la hanche. Elle rit en se tortillant sur Edward faisant frémir la virilité de ce dernier qui se releva un peu au contact du corps de Bella. Elle ne put se retenir de rire en sentant la réaction instinctive de désir. Elle aimait qu'il la désire. Après cinq ans à avoir douté d'elle, de ses capacités à être aimée, elle se sentait bien, dans son corps, dans sa tête, alanguie, nue contre lui.

Elle retourna son attention vers le visage détendu d'Edward. Il avait de nouvelles petites rides, fines et charmantes au coin des yeux et sur le front. Elle les lissa d'un doigt tendre. Quels soucis les avaient-ils causés ? Lorsque son doigt caressa la mâchoire carrée légèrement rugueuse, frôlant sa bouche, il happa le bout de son doigt et le lécha doucement, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur lui et lui effleura les lèvres. Un baiser de fée. Un nouveau sourire naquit contre sa bouche. Elle se releva un peu. Les prunelles vertes claires dans lesquelles dansaient des lueurs bleues, étaient à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Il la tenait par les hanches, caressant doucement la peau tendre et sensible. De douces petites flammes crépitaient à chaque doux passage.

- Sourire, car je suis intensément heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis entier, prononça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle se figea dans l'attente d'une suite. Incapable de parler et pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pas fuir. Ses membres étaient trop las de plaisir saturé d'endorphines. Il l'enlaçait doucement de ses grandes mains en coupe sur son dos, dont les caresses la maintenaient dans un état proche de l'hypnose. Et surtout, elle voulait savoir.

Il commença à murmurer sans la regarder. Il fixait le plafond. Elle observait son visage, ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

- C'était un soir, dans le Montana, j'avais chevauché toute la journée pour rassembler le troupeau avec les aides. J'étais mort. Une fatigue saine mais, je m'étais allongé pour dormir à la belle étoile. On campait dans les montagnes. Il faisait encore chaud. Le ciel était bleu sombre. Plein d'étoiles. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un ciel aussi beau. Dans le désert, loin de la ville, tout prend une autre dimension.

Edward soupira. Il parlait à voix basse, son souffle faisait voleter les petits cheveux sur son front. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était là-bas, dans sa vision, dans son autre vie. Loin d'elle. Elle eut froid soudain.

- Puis je t'ai vue. Une sacrée hallucination. Tu étais là. Dans le ciel. Inscrite parmi les étoiles. C'est bête.

Il osa alors la regarder, vérifia si elle avait esquissé un sourire pour se moquer de lui. Bella attendait qu'il poursuive, il déglutit et la dévisagea comme s'il ne croyait pas en sa présence.

- Le soir où je t'ai vue dans le ciel parmi les étoiles, la peau si pâle, avec tes magnifiques yeux chocolat, j'ai su à quel point j'avais tout gâché. Tout perdu. Puis Rosalie m'a offert une chance avec ce rôle… Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Je t'aime. Bella Swan, je veux faire de toi ma femme. Je veux te jurer toutes les bêtises et tous les serments du monde. Devant témoin, pasteur, curé ou prêtre… Je jure de t'aimer dans le bonheur ou la tristesse la santé ou la maladie. Dans la Richesse et la célébrité ou dans la tranquillité et l'anonymat. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais vite. Ce soir, devant un Elvis ou un Black. Demain. Dans un mois si tu l'exiges. Quand tu voudras. Je veux être ton mari et tenter de rattraper le temps perdu. Te faire l'amour, te faire des enfants. M'endormir et me réveiller près de toi tous les jours. Juste pouvoir te respirer. Encore et toujours.

Elle avait la gorge serrée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle le considéra longuement. Il l'avait lâchée. Elle était libre de partir. De lever son corps, de l'arracher de son support tiède et fort dont elle sentait le cœur battre contre le sien.

Elle avait aimé cet homme. De toute son âme.

Elle l'avait attendu. Longtemps.

Elle l'avait détesté encore plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Mais il était revenu.

Elle l'avait même épousé ce matin.

Elle lui avait fait l'amour irrésistiblement et follement, lui confiant une nouvelle fois son corps et son âme. Elle avait ressenti lors de leur étreinte qu'ils étaient liés.

Elle devait choisir. Les prunelles vertes brillaient, en apparence impassible mais révélant toute la souffrance de cette attente.

Cette petite musique qui bourdonnait, insistante à ses oreilles depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, cette curieuse symphonie qui avait donné le rythme à leurs ébats, c'était peut-être, elle, leur marche nuptiale, leur mélodie du bonheur, un ciel plein d'étoiles…

Elle força sa gorge serrée à faire l'écho de ses pensées et les yeux chocolat répondirent à l'angoisse de ces yeux verts.

- Edward Cullen, je veux être ta femme. Devant les étoiles et devant Elvis, ce soir si tu es d'accord. Pour toujours et à jamais…

**-ABC-**

**-THE END -**

* * *

><p><em>Et voila ... <em>

_J'espère que cet interlude cinématographique vous aura plu...Il n'y aura pas de suite (ni de prequel) à cet OS, fruit d'imagination débordante et d'une surchauffe momentanée, je ne suis pas "fan" des Edward acteurs. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message (et à lire l'OS de Debby Fiction) _

_Kiss_

_Nic_


End file.
